Finding Yesterday
by SilentSenses
Summary: Felicity has had no memory of the last 8 years of her life. She woke up alone and scared, unsure who she was or how she got there. But every year she feels an inexplicable sadness coursing through her veins. She is missing something, something important. And it comes back one day with a knock to the door.


Felicity didn't know why, but she kept crying on this particular day. An overwhelming sadness hung over her since the moment she woke up eight years ago.

Eight years ago she woke up with no memory. Her mind went blank the as soon as her eyes opened. She only knew her name, Felicity, however her _last_ name was a mystery to her. So she simply took the name Smoak from the top of her head (_She read somewhere about how it meant to detect or suspect along that it meant smoke_).

Coincidently that was also the name of the place she was found.

Smoaks, South Carolina

She woke up in a hospital, confused and scared at not being able to recollect anything. The doctors told her, she was found under a mess of rubble.

Some type of explosion had occurred, causing the buildings to collapse, but before that her body had shown signs of earlier abuse.

It was like she came out of a fight.

It also doesn't help that the Glades catastrophe forced her to relive her past. Reminding her on how defenseless she became, walking in a room with a blindfold.

Felicity hadn't realized that she had been crying _again _as she was currently focused on the blue screen in front of her. She wanted to drown herself in work, to forget about the screams echoing in the distance.

"Felicity, what's wrong?"

She jumped from her seat while her heart started hammering rapidly against her chest.

"Oliver, you scared me. Don't you know how to knock?"

Oliver merely smiled at the meaning behind her words. They were the same ones she used when he bought the Dark Archer's arrows for her to inspect.

"Felicity, this is the IT Department. Not the Ladies room."

"Still you should learn _not_ to sneak up on people like that. Especially people who know how drain your bank accounts to zero." She retorted back. "Sneak up on the bad guys, instead."

He was just about to ask on the assignment for the reconstruction plans for the Glades. However, it was her eyes that made him forget all about it, and stare in concern.

He had never seen her this sadness etched on her face, only having heard her voice over the intercom the day of the Undertaking. But seeing her blue eyes watering made him wonder if that is what she looked like when it happened. "You know my offer still stands."

She tried to quickly rub her eyes, thanking whatever deity was out there for inventing waterproof mascara.

_Darn it he must've seen_ she thought.

"I thought I already accepted it. Remember!? Being your Executive Assistant. Which people should really stop assuming it means I'm bringing you coffee because I didn't go to MIT just to bring rich businessmen snacks. I could easily hack into their bank accounts and not leave a trace behind." She ranted on not knowing where to stop.

"Felicity!" Oliver exclaimed. "Calm down. No one is underestimating your skills. I'm afraid of the person who one day does, though."

Felicity gave him a weak smile "Is the big bad vigilante scared."

"Its Green Arrow now, and no I'm not." Oliver played along. He knew she would eventually open up. In the meantime if getting her to smile was more important. If it would erase the somberness that threatened to overshadow the Felicity he knew, if not momentarily, he would play along.

God knows how many times both, Diggle and her have listened to him divulge his own worries, never having once stopped him to speak about their own issues. Diggle at least shared more on his conflicts than did Felicity.

Which made Oliver feel crappy. Here was a girl who not only went out of her way to push aside her personal safety and life to help his cause. She also had no problem in calling out his crap since day one, never once asking for anything in return.

"Well, you should." She cocked her head slightly down, extending an eyebrow up. "I am quite a lethal weapon in the cyber world."

"Hopefully there's no vigilante out there waiting to attack you."

"_Please….. _I'm the vigilante of the cyber world. Hear my keyboard."

They joined in laughter at her antics and he could see her waking up again. Though he was itching to find out what made her so depressed. A part of him wanted to go all Green Arrow against whoever or whatever that causing agony to his IT girl.

But right now, he had to be Oliver Queen, CEO of Queen Consolidated.

In charged of bringing back both the Queen name and Starling City back to its former glory.

That didn't mean that he couldn't try to be in between of both personas and just be Oliver. The Oliver who learned to trust others thanks to Diggle and Felicity.

He would help her. It was only fair, after all that she has, and keeps, doing for him.

"Was there something you wanted?" Felicity asked.

He was brought down from his thoughts. "Yeah. Invite you to lunch. I don't want to be overworking my favorite tech girl to death."

She started to blush a light red in her cheeks. It didn't help that her eyes widened bigger than her frames, though thankfully by than Oliver had turned around towards the door unaware of her reactions.

However he was fully aware of his own. _Why did I just say that?_

_She's more than some tech girl. _

_Oliver complimented me…I think? _She hurriedly thought. The burning sensation under skin was not helping her think clearly.

"Don't worry, I won't file a suit against you. It would be rather pointless if I was already dead." She joked back.

Felicity grabbed her coat and purse on her way out, attempting to control her overly raging emotions/hormones.

_Why can't it be that time of the month _She internally sighed_ Then I'd have an excuse for my current state_

Pushing any awkwardness that only teenagers seem to manage to perfection they went out of the office to meet up with John to go to Big Belly Burger.

_However…_

What they weren't aware of is a pair of watchful eyes observing the trio get into the car and leave the company.

They didn't witeness this young bystander get into a taxi and follow them all the way to the restaurant.

Nor did they witeness how intently this stranger was staring at Felicity.

A causal glance would be spared at the two males, but this spectator's eyes were solely on their female companion.

The trio were not disturbed, or alerted to this observer's rapid, sly attentiveness on their table. No one in the restaurant noticed this stranger's presence, which came in handy at this moment.

Felicity may not be able to see who was spying on her, she could still feel a presence within the vicinity. A type of sixth sense had her on edge.

Something was going to happen. She wasn't sure if it was good or bad, yet she knew it was something she was waiting to happen for the last eight years.

A piece of her past was returning.


End file.
